


A bit Adoribull

by BCrepepie



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Doribull, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, adoribull drabbles, i will continue to update tags as applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: A place to put all my adoribull drabbles and ficlets. Rated M for future smut, because I will most definitely be writing smut in the future. I'll update the tags with characters and warnings and such as applicable. This will be my first time writing for the DAI fandom, Enjoy!





	1. The Magic of Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully going to be apart of an AU that my brain has been recently begun cooking up. I hope I don't loose the will to write it before I even start, so here's a fluffy snippet of what will be predominately angsty filled story.

 

                When Dorian exhaled it was with a weariness he felt settle deep within his bones and spread throughout every fiber of his being. His posture slumped under its weigh, head hanging loosely from his shoulders as he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, which only made the pressure building behind his closed eyelids pound more instead of ease. The bag hanging low near his thigh was weighed down with heavy textbooks, its thick strap digging painfully into the meat of his shoulder. The muscles in his neck and back only groaned in protest as he tried fruitlessly to alleviate the strain by moving it to his opposing shoulder. Fishing his house keys out of his coat pocket, he cursed under his breath several times, his fingers fumbling and uncoordinated as he tried to complete the simple task of fitting the key in its destined slot.

With one final muttered curse his battle with inanimate objects was triumphant and he turned the knob and crossed through the vestibule of his front door.

“Papa!”

And just like that, the exhaustion was all but banished from Dorian’s body, the aching in his legs and tension in his back gone. All the stress in his life that anchored itself like a ball and chain to his soul, floated away like magic.

Bounding towards him at full speed, Dorian barely got a glimpse of silky black curls and bright blue eyes before all the breath in his lungs was blown out of his body in a crushing hug that rivaled the one’s given to him by his lover. Even through his thick coat, he could feel his daughters budding horns pressing into his sternum as she somehow tightened her already impressive grip around his middle. Breathless as he was, Dorian couldn’t help but release a huff of laughter as he let his bag drop from his shoulder and returned the hug with equal vigor.

“We waited up for you, Kadan.”

Dorian looked into the living room at the sound of the familiar voice. The Iron Bull sat on the couch with an easy smile that softened Dorian’s grin and brought warmth to an entirely different place in his heart, though no less important than the warmth that bloomed in his chest whenever Dorian held his child in his arms. When another squeeze tugged around his waist, he turned his gaze away and smiled down at his daughter’s happy face. “Amelia my dear, did you enjoy your evening?”

Eyes that shone with mischief looked up at him, accompanied with a toothy grin that was decidedly less toothy than when Dorian had left her earlier that evening. “Bull helped me with my loose tooth Papa!”   

Dorian raised his brows high on his forehead and casted a curious glance to his partner, noticing on the second glance the two large bowls sitting to either side of him, filled with what could only be an outrageous assortment of the stickiest and gummiest candies Bull could have possibly acquired.

“I see,” Dorian hummed as he smoothed Amelia’s tight curls. “Shall we go tuck it under your pillow then?”

She was already shaking her head before Dorian could finish, “But I’m not tired, Papa.” She finished with a yawn, a blush already tingeing her light grey cheeks as her body belied her protest.

Dorian chuckled and smoothed a reassuring hand down her cheek, “That may be, but let us try anyways, yes?” He was turning her around as he spoke, giving her a gentle nudge forward towards the hallway that led to their rooms.

She stopped short as they neared the couch, turning her head to look up at Dorian with a plea already on her lips. “Can Bull come tuck me in too?”

Dorian flicked to his gaze to Bull, who was already rising from the couch, an unmistakable glimmer of amusement obvious in his eye. He winked at Dorian before lowering his gaze to Amelia, “Na’thek imekari.”

Amelia giggled as the Qunlat rolled off Bull’s tongue and she all but skipped to off to her bedroom.

“Make sure to brush your teeth!” Dorian called after she had disappeared around the hall. Both he and Bull paused before following, Dorian quirking his brow questioningly as he eyed Bull from his peripheral vision. “Staying up late and candy before bed then hmm? My dear man how on earth to you expect me to have any real faith in your parenting skills.”

Bull chuckled at the words Dorian threw out, knowing none of them held any real bite behind them, and knocked their shoulders together gently. Dorian felt his moustache quirk as he failed to stop the smile from pulling at the edges of his lips when the nudge turned into a heavy arm that draped itself across his shoulders and then a kiss on his temple as those arms pulled his body in closer to the Bull’s side. “Love you too, Kadan.” His mouth ghosted over Dorian’s ear, the hot air sending a shiver down his spine.

Shaking himself, Dorian tossed his head dramatically and rolled his eyes, pushing at Bull’s bicep but making no real effort to escape from the embrace. “Ah yes, butter me up so that I won’t scold you about this later.”

Bull leered down at him and waggled his brow, “Will you promise to scold me anyways if I ask real nice?”

Dorian slapped Bull’s chest playfully and turned his face away to hide the blush that was no doubt apparent on his face, “You brute.”

Bull hummed again and removed his arm slowly from Dorian’s shoulders; his large hand sliding down to press into Dorian’s back, pushing him gently forward. Dorian took all of two steps before he felt Bull’s presence warm his back; the stubble on his chin brushing against Dorian’s jaw before Bull’s rumbling voice was at his ear. “Looking forward to hearing more of that later, big guy.”

“Yes, yes,” Dorian waved dismissively at him as he continued into the hall, pretending he couldn’t feel the blush spread to the tips of his ears.  


	2. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera ain't so good with words yeah? but she is good with cocoa, and Dorian needs cocoa.

Sera came into the room with a bang, as she always did, dropping herself unceremoniously into the chair opposite Dorian and shoving a mug full of something hot and brown across the wooden table at him. It sloshed over the sides and Dorian screwed up his face as he looked at it with apprehension.

“Drink et.”

Sera drew her feet up on her seat and crossed them, pulling her own mug filled with the same hot liquid closer and breathing in the steam. Dorian just sat there and stared, he was too tired to deal with whatever charade she had planned. If he didn’t play along maybe she would just get bored and leave him be. Which was wishful thinking on his part.

Sera looked up from her mug, her nose scrunching up as she noticed Dorian’s still untouched drink. “Oi, wassat? Mr. Flappy robes too good to blow on his own cocoa? Well I ain’t yer mama so don’t expect me do it for yer pouty butt.”

Dorian blinked, straightening his slouched posture and feeling the heat in his cheeks bloom. “Excuse me? I-”

“It’s Cocoa, _Coooo-cooooaaa,_ ” She exaggerated the word, making her eyes big and lips round to match the sound. “They don’t got any of that in prissy-mage-ville?”

Dorian scoffed, failing to ignore the bait, “Of course they do, I just-”

“Then _drink it_ , yeah? Or do you want some dandies in there or sumthin?”

Dorian opened his mouth, shut it, and then finally sighed and slumped back into his seat. “No.” He was too tired for games, so he took the mug and brought it closer.

“Good.” Sera decided with a firm nod of her head, pulling a glass jar full of tiny white sweets from seemingly out-of-nowhere and plopping them next to her mug. The table shook, and more brown spilled over the lip of Dorian’s mug. He growled in irritation. Sera ignored it, grabbing a fistful of the sweets and dropping them into her drink. She didn’t seem to have the same grievance Dorian did when her cocoa overflowed from the displacement.

They fell into silence then. Or what could count as silence as Sera made extra loud slurping noises whenever she brought the cocoa to her lips and an even louder sigh when she swallowed it down. Dorian could feel her staring as he left his drink untouched, staring at his muddy reflection in the brown surface. Not wanting to hear her nag him any further, he resolved himself to gulp down whatever fowl mixture she had managed to mixup as fast as he could so he could leave his once quiet refuge in the back of Skyhold’s kitchen just as quickly. He had already consumed what was a socially respectable amount in the tavern before he found himself here, flirting with kitchen staff to gain another glass of wine, but he did still have a bottle of aged Tevinter port up in his room….

The cocoa was rich and not too sweet, thick and smooth and coating his tongue without being the least bit overpowering. Dorian felt his eyes widen as he pulled the mug back from his lips and stared at it with what must have been a very shocked expression if the snort Sera gave was anything to go by.

“Wut? Surprised I can actual do something besides shooting arrow’s in baddies faces or putting bugs in Madame Fancypants’ drawers? I can _make_ cocoa.” She said it with a grin that showed all her teeth and highlighted the crazy in her eyes. But it made Dorian smile with a softness he wasn’t still aware he had left in him as he continued to sip more from his mug.

Apparently satisfied that Dorian was finally drinking what she gave him, Sera stood, downing the rest of her drink in one go and smiling that crazy smile of hers one last time before beginning her walk past him and out of the room. Dorian felt his smile wane as she passed by, his body tensing as she stopped abruptly next to him; jumping when she set a firm hand on his shoulder.  

“Look, I ain’t good at the mushy mushy stuffs a’ight? It’s all weird,  not like weird-weird like with the thing in the sky or the inquisi’s hand or the flashy magicy crap you do or even demon things or even-“ She shook her head, choppy blonde hair swinging, “Point is, it’ll all be over one day right? Fights with arrows? Fights with words? Hurt is hurt even if the people get hurt in different ways. You and Bull? You’ll both get over it and get back to annoying the rest of us with the mush. Either that or I’ll start firing my arrows into both yer asses. So either way, we all win, see?”

Dorian barked out a laugh, weary and tired, but no less exuberant because of it. He was being cheered up by the most foul-mouthed, uncouth —and frankly-worst dressed—member of the inquisition. And whatever inane babble she just spewed from her mouth was actually working. Dorian scrubbed a hand over his eyes and down his face, once again staring in the now near-empty cup of cocoa Sera had gifted him.

One parting punch to his shoulder and she resumed her walk out the door, calling back over shoulder as she passed the doorframe. “Cocoa is good, yeah?”

Dorian smiled, his eyes crinkling as he stared at his reflection in the mug. “It’s good.” He said quietly. “It’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dandies are actually a vegan brand of marshmallows. They're tasty and the mascot is an adorable marshmallow piece with a bowtie. 
> 
> I also really wanted to try and write some Sera, I hope I managed to show her character correctly with the dialogue without it being too much.


	3. Tied and Teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only took me to chapter three to get to the smut, woo!

“Fuck, _Bull_.” Dorian’s voice was a barely constrained warble. His whole body shook and writhed, hips bucking lewdly as he struggled against the silk ropes that bound his wrists. Fuck, that was hot. Bull grinned into Dorian’s warm skin, nuzzling the soft cheek of his ass and giving the underside of Dorian’s thigh a playful squeeze. Tilting his chin, Bull pursed his lips, blowing a cool stream of air over the wet line of saliva he had licked over Dorian’s twitching hole.

Dorian cried out, back arching as his legs kicked out almost violently. Bull barely tilted his horns out of the way in time. “Watch it, Kadan.” Bull chuckled warmly, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Dorian’s thighs.

Dorian huffed, pushing himself up to one elbow so he could narrow his eyes down at Bull, “Well if _someone_ could actually get to the point, they wouldn’t be in danger of getting their face kicked in by my foot.”

“The point, eh?” Bull hummed thoughtfully, bringing one of the offending feet to his lips so he could plant a kiss above the rise of Dorian’s ankle. “Thought you said you wanted me to tie you up and tease you.” He nipped at Dorian’s skin, light and playful. “Or am I doing it wrong?” His eye traveled lazily over Dorian’s body, taking in every bit of flushed, copper skin before focusing at the center of Dorian’s hips where his cock laid hard and heavy in the groove of his hip.  Bull flicked his gaze to Dorian’s, locking eyes as he raised his brow in a mocking challenge and dropping another quick kiss to his ankle.

Dorian bristled, a light blush warming the high points of his cheeks. “Y-you, just—ugh, Bull, just hurry up.”

Bull felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile against Dorian’s skin, “As you wish, Kadan.”  He turned and rubbed his face against Dorian’s leg, sprinkling kisses in a tight cluster before continuing to make his way up the inside of his calf inch by tantalizing inch, a spark in his eye as he watched Dorian’s expression slide back into one of easy bliss; the way the tension just fell away, his eyebrows unfurling and mouth becoming slack. That far-away look he got in his eyes right before he closed them to focus on the sensation of Bull pleasuring him. “Fuck,” Bull breathed, “Love the sight of that Kadan.”

 _“Bull_ ,” Dorian pleaded, voice cracking with a high pitched whine.

No way was Bull going to waste time after that, he dropped a quick kiss in the dip of Dorian’s pelvis before sliding down the bed and resettling himself between Dorian’s legs. “I got you Kadan, I got you.” Bull dropped his chin, easing Dorian’s legs over his head and resting them gently on the top of his horns. He smoothed a hand over Dorian’s thighs, feeling the muscles twitch under his fingers. “Think you can keep those there for me?” Bull teased.

Dorian exhaled through his nose, the serene expression on his face crumbling under the exaggerated eye roll he threw at Bull, “For the love of all that is holy Bull, get on with it.”

Bull smiled wide, showing all his teeth. Dorian caught it and groaned like he was in physical pain. “ _Holey,_ hmm?” without further preamble Bull made his tongue into a point and pressed it to Dorian’s entrance. This time, there was no mistaking the groan that came from Dorian’s throat was one of pleasure. Bull pulled back, licking his lips and watching the wet ring of muscle twitch, “Fuck, you’re beautiful Dorian.” He pushed back in, licking a stripe up to Dorian’s balls and sucking one gently into his mouth. Dorian moaned, his erection bobbing enthusiastically in front of Bull’s nose, the blushing head beading with a pearly iridescent fluid. As much as Bull would like to take it into his mouth for a taste, there was something else he wanted under his tongue even more. So he released Dorian’s sack and trailed the flat of his tongue back down to his opening, pressing against it firmly before swirling his tongue in a slow, lazy circle.  

Dorian gasped, hips bucking off the mattress as he twisted his upper body, frantically turning his bound hands outward so he could fist the sheets. Bull chuckled against Dorian’s moistened skin, flicking his tongue out it rapid spurts before pressing in again with strong, thorough strokes. Dorian moaned with a full voice, sliding his legs further across Bull’s horns as he rocked his hips into Bull’s face. Bull growled, sinking his fingers into Dorian’s flesh as he pushed into Dorian’s weeping opening, his tongue pulsating in fluid waves as Dorian fucked his face.

“Bull, _Kaffas_ -Bull, I'm close.” Dorian warned a few minutes later. His breath was coming in short, fast bursts, hips swinging with more purpose. Bull hummed his acknowledgement, pulling back just enough to slide a hand to Dorian’s entrance and push a finger inside— “ _Fuck,_ ” Dorian hissed, legs jerking suddenly against Bull’s horns.

Bull stilled his hand and pushed himself back, letting Dorian’s legs slide from his horns so he could sit up and check for any signs of discomfort. Dorian’s face was flushed; eyes closed and mouth open, hair and moustache perfectly mussed up from trashing against the bed. Arms trussed up and sheets crumpled in his grip. He was the picture of one blissfully sexed up mage, no trace of pain of tension lining his features. Bull felt his chest swell up with pride, being the lucky son of a bitch who got to put that look there. He must have spent a little too long staring though, because Dorian opened his eyes and leveled Bull with one serious glare. “I assume there is a perfectly good reason you stopped, Bull? If not, I am of half a mind to set those horns you are so proud of ablaze." His voice held twice its usual amount of hauteur and dripping with barely contained annoyance.

Bull’s chest rumbled with a low chuckle, “Just checking Kadan, just checking.” He leaned over grabbed the waiting bottle of oil off the side table anyways, dribbling it over his hand before he pushed his finger in further, enjoying the breath of satisfaction that shuddered out past Dorian’s lips. Bull raised an eyebrow in thought, “Though, flaming horns is an intriguing idea, maybe we can think about that more later, but for now—” He added a second finger to his first, scissoring Dorian open before thrusting in hard. Dorian was back to breathing hard, chest heaving up and down as Bull fingered him. “—I’m going to give you what you want.”

“ _Amatus_ ,” Dorian sighed.  

Bull stretched himself out next to Dorian’s side, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of Dorian at a rhythmic pace, leaning in close so he could see every detail etched in Dorian’s face. And fuck, was it a sight. Dorian was getting close to orgasm, his eyes just barely opened, hazy and unfocused as he stared up at Bull. His plump lower lip was quivering and Bull didn’t have it in him to resist bringing his mouth down to capture it in a kiss. And damn, it was good. Bull moaned, hot air escaping between them as he pushed his tongue in and slid it against Dorian’s own. He felt Dorian clench around his fingers, hips and legs bucking as his tied hands tried desperately to find something to cling to. Fuck, how had Bull ever gotten so lucky? He crowded Dorian for more kisses, a similar desperation starting to edge around Bull’s mind, his own body tensing as he sensed Dorian reaching the edge. Bull added a third finger, changing the angle at the last moment and thrusting up against the spot Dorian needed it the most.

“Fuck, Bull, _Bull_.” Dorian was babbling, lifting one of his legs to hook it around Bull’s hip. Bull grunted and brought their bodies even closer, letting Dorian thrust his hard cock against Bull’s thigh.

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous you know that? You getting close babe? You gonna come?” Bull’s voice sounded ragged to his own ears, when did he get so out of breath?

“Yes, Bull, Amatus I’m-” Dorian’s whole body shook, muscles locking as he started to tip over the edge.

“That’s it baby, come for me, come on my fingers, that’s it.” Bull was practically panting now, eye glued to Dorian’s face, watching him come undone. With a shout, Dorian came, spending himself between the fabric of Bull’s pants and the sheets.

They both lay panting and sweaty on the bed, coming down from the high. Dorian caught up in his post orgasm haze and Bull just content to watch, planting soft kisses across his forehead and on his lips. When Dorian let his leg start to fall from its place on Bull’s hip, Bull let his fingers slip gently out of Dorian’s body, continuing to pepper kisses against his lips and the rest of his face as he reached back for a damp rag on the bedside table. With care, he wiped the sweat from Dorian’s prone form, cleaning up what mess he could from Dorian’s orgasm before tossing the rag to the floor. Next he untied Dorian’s hands, rubbing circles into the slight indentations the ropes left behind and dropping kisses across the backs of his knuckles and down to the insides of both wrists.

Dorian hummed, his voice sounding wistful and far away. And didn’t that just make Bull feel fucking fantastic? “You pamper me too much, Amatus.”

Bull grinned, placing another kiss to Dorian’s wrist before leaning up to capture his mouth again. “That’s because you’re worthy of pampering, Kadan.”

Dorian hummed again, nuzzling himself in the crook of Bull’s neck. “Yes, I know. Give me a few minutes though, and I’ll show you some pampering too.”

Bull’s cock—which had been tucked behind his pants, somehow forgotten up until this point—throbbed twice and he chuckled, gathering Dorian in his arms. “Can’t wait Kadan, can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm thinking of changing my username. Not sure if that will effect anything concerning anyone's bookmarks on my stories? The warning sort of confuses me...but If I change my username it'll be 'Nisuma' to match my art blog on Tumblr.


	4. What Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching The Addams family and this happened. Great movie, great scene. I love Gomez and Morticia's relationship and I wanted Bull and Dorian to have this moment as well. : 3c

               

                Bull opened the door to his and Dorian’s chamber, struck motionless by Dorian’s utterly beautiful sleeping form. Laid out on their giant mattress with his arms arranged gracefully around his head, slender hands framing the perfect features of his face. A single shaft of light broke through the hole in the roof and highlighted the feline slant of kohl still lining his closed eyes. “Damn,” Bull breathed, not bothering to hide the hint of reverence in his voice. With suddenly clarity, Bull knew that without a doubt, if the situation ever came– Bull would lay down his life for the man in his bed. He would gladly put an end to anyone Dorian if ever desired, if ever he came to Bull and even hinted at the request. And either way, Bull would be in bliss.

                Bull could’ve stood in that doorway forever, just admiring every dip and curve, every elegant flow and detail of Dorian’s body. With a deep inhale Dorian’s eyes flicked open, his silver eyes boring right into Bull’s remaining hazel. Bull was almost blown back with the power held in his gaze, as he was nearly every time Dorian looked at him… even when his eyes seemed to dull with bothersome quandary.

“Unhappy, Kadan?” Bull asked as he took two steps into their room.

Dorian sighed heavily, the back of his foot pressing into the mattress as he arched up off the bed in a dramatic stretch. “Oh, yes.” His voice was a breathy whisper, “Yes completely.”

                Bull was walking towards the bed at a lazy stride, knees lose and grin crooked as advanced towards Dorian. He sat on the edge of the mattress, hand heavy on the top sheets as he leaned towards the enchanter of his heart.

“Bull,” Dorian’s eyes were alight with a passionate glow, “The sun… _Il me perce comme un poingard_.”

Bull felt his temperature spike, his heart beginning to beat just a tad faster. “Oh, we’re speaking Orlesian now?” He leaned in closer.

Dorian didn’t move an inch, but Bull could see the rise and fall of his naked chest, his breath coming faster. “ _Oui_.”

“ _Kadan_.” Bull reached out for one of Dorian’s elegantly placed hands, bringing to his lips and smothering the appendage with feverish kisses. Dorian moaned as Bull ran his lips over his pulse point, hips bucking discreetly between them. Bull tilted his head back and laughed, the sound loud and booming, echoing off the surrounding stone. He pushed himself dramatically back from the bed and regarded the lighting shining through the roof with an accusing finger, “ _En garde, Monsieur Soleil_!” He tackled Dorian back against the bed, using his bulk and the expanse of his horns to shade Dorian, who was laughing breathlessly beneath him.

“ _Amatus..._ ”

Bull moved back just enough so he could look into Dorian’s face, “Kadan?”

              Dorian’s eyelids drooped heavy with lust, his pitch plummeting to a sultry hum. “Last night, you were unhinged. Like some desperate howling demon. You frightened me.” Bull’s mind began to edge with worry; he held his breath, eyes glued to every emotion flowing across Dorian’s face. When Dorian raised his eyes to met Bull’s, they were smoldering. “Do it again.”


	5. Kiss Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I promise neither I nor this drabble series is dead! although believe me, life is trying. I hope u enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://carry-on-my-otp.tumblr.com/post/107356501768/dont-be-a-dick-to-your-gf-or-benny-the-bulls

When Rilienus had approached Dorian and asked him out on a date, Dorian’s hopes had shot through the metaphorical roof. He was immediately brimming with enthusiasm, almost like his mind had become painted with embarrassingly feminine hues of dusty pink and topped with fistfuls of glitter for good measure. In hindsight this is when Dorian should have come to his senses, fought for control over his wishful fantasy of cheery moods and bright, shiny optimism. But it had just been so long since he was wined and dined, invited out for a night of light conversation and well intentioned flirting, and the current object of his affections had come to _him_. Finally, a man Dorian didn’t have to practically rub his ass all over as he bent to retrieve a ‘mistakenly’ dropped pen from off the office floor. Thanks for that move, Elle Woods.

                Dorian was just starting to run through his inner catalogue of appropriate date wear outfits he had in stashed away in his closet when Rilienus had dropped the bomb that he had two tickets to a baseball game. Baseball. Dorian had barely caught his smile before it fell from his face. And now, Dorian was sitting in an uncomfortable stadium chair. Watching a sport he couldn’t care less about and scowling as condensation slowly weakened the large cup of Coca-Cola he’d begrudgingly ordered when the passing vendor informed him they were currently out of beer. Dorian didn’t particularly care for the stuff regardless—it caused terrible bloat— but any form of alcohol at that point would’ve been a welcome distraction for his mind and an only mildly self-deprecating way to pass the time.

Not that Rilienus had even remotely noticed the lack luster enthusiasm Dorian knew was well and apparent on his face (and had been since they walked through the gates). As it was, Rilienus had taken a call on his cell nearly thirty minutes ago, going back and forth between talking animatedly into his phone to dropping into agitated whispers. Not that that gave Dorian even the faintest hint or clue as to whom or what he was conversing about. So Dorian sipped ruefully from his degenerating cup and regarded the repetitive action of swinging, running, and catching; play out before him. Resolved to suffer through this dreadful experience with as much dignity and grace as he could muster, which, despite his increasingly depreciating mood, was still an exceptional amount in Dorian’s book.

When half time arrived, Dorian spared a quick glance to his ‘date’ still grunting into his phone and holding it to the side of his head like he was about to have it grafted there. Honestly, if it weren’t for Rilienus being his ride home, Dorian would’ve already left. And calling for an Uber would just be too much of a hassle, not to mention expensive with how far away he lived from the stadium. So with a sigh Dorian slouched down in his seat and turned his eyes to the obnoxiously large plasma screen hung above the middle of the field. There was a live feed of the audience, the camera zooming in on couples with poorly animated hearts popping up around them with the words “Kiss Cam” displayed underneath. Dorian watched with vague interest as the camera flicked from couple to couple every few seconds, moving on to the next randomly chosen pair after they gave in to the ritual PDA.

There was a woman with short clipped hair got pulled into a romantic kiss by her lover, the man cupping her cheek as she blushed; a man who looked like a lumberjack hooked his arm around his partner with facial tattoos before giving him an enthusiastic smooch; an excited Elven woman pointed to the camera with glee when it landed on her, all but jumping out of her seat to kiss the cheek of another scowling Elven woman next to her…Dorian blinked as the camera panned again, his brain taking a moment to realize the people displayed on the jumbo-tron were none other than Rilienus and himself. A bolt of adrenaline had Dorian straightening in his chair, his mind buzzing with anxiety and excitement alike, hopeful that this would be the pick-up his night needed: Rilienus realizing the kiss cam was on them, smiling as he turned to Dorian and finally putting his phone down to lean in and give Dorian a chaste peck on the lips. Nothing extravagant, nothing over the top—Dorian wouldn’t dare hope for too much—he just needed a little sign that this awful date was just a fluke and maybe future ones would be worth pursuing.

Dorian turned in his seat, trying not to let the eagerness show through the subtle trembling in his limbs. His entire being dropped when he saw Rilienus, still completely unaware and attached to his cell. Dorian felt the excitement coursing through his body come to an abrupt halt, like a power cord that had been yanked from its socket. He could feel the flare of irritation light up behind his eyes as if it were a literal flame, swirling around his belly as he pushed himself away from Rilienus with a frown. With nothing else to do, Dorian glanced back at the monitor and watched the camera moved on and more couples flashed across the screen. An Elven woman gave an exuberant whoop before crowding the female dwarf with her for multiple kisses, beer sloshing and spilling over them both; a sophisticated looking woman got pulled into an overly tender nuzzling of noses by a grizzly looking man; a young man and his pretty date looking bashful before coming together for a quick peck of lips. Dorian was trying his best not to be upset, to not let his disappointment curb his attitude towards the happier couples on camera, but the dark thoughts were difficult to push away. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but wonder why it was so difficult for him to find someone to share moments like those with. As silly as they were in the grand scheme of things—Dorian desired those moments.  

Unbelievably, through the sea of thousands of couples that must have been filling the stadium, the camera pulled up Dorian and Rilienus’s faces once more. Dorian smiled tightly, he knew full well the likelihood of this occurring naturally was one in a million; he and Rilienus were no doubt the butt of the cameraman’s joke. He did throw a side glance at Rilienus though, who was yes—still on his phone. The camera was still on them though, and with thousands of eyes watching them, Dorian resolved himself to make a second attempt. He drew himself up in his seat, and turned to Riienus, placing his arm on Rilienus’s side of the arm rest and leaning his body into the gesture, hoping desperately that Rilienus would take the hint. He didn’t, but he did throw a quick glance Dorian’s way before leaning in the opposite direction and returning his focus back to his call. Ok, now Dorian was thoroughly pissed. From the corner of his eye Dorian noticed the camera flick away once more, turning to a man sitting between a busty female and another man, the man in the middle giving the camera a naughty grin before both of his companions leaned in a kissed his cheeks with gusto. A woman with a hand resting on a man’s shoulder was next; she smiled happily, raising a hand to his blond curls as he turned to kissed her. When another couple appeared on screen; this time of an older man and his partner with longer blond hair, it was hard for Dorian to ignore the insufferable irony that sports game’s seemed to be a popular spot for same sex couples. He tried not to think about it bitterly, but when the camera came back to his scowling face for the third time, with Rilienus still blabbing into his phone, he felt his patience come to a crumbling end. Dorian threw up his hands and raised his eyes to the maker, sending up a silent plea to save him from this terrible and humiliating experience.

Up until this point, the sounds of the crowd around Dorian had been nothing but background noise he’d been studiously trying to ignore. But with the cheering around him somehow raising itself to an even more absurd volume, Dorian was compelled to look around. He found the source of the fans excitement in the form of the home team’s mascot: A seven foot tall male Qunari, _The_ Iron Bull of The Storm Coast Chargers, making his way down the concrete steps of Dorian’s section in the stadium. And he didn’t stop his decent until he was standing directly in front of Dorian’s very seat. Dorian could only gape up at the man in disbelief. He had only spared a passing glance at the mascot earlier in the game when he lead the team’s “horns up” chant, noting that even from a distance his physic was both impressive and pleasing to the eye. Now with the man practically looming over Dorian, it was impossible to look elsewhere. The Bull’s massive bulk was even more intimidating up close, his massive horns blocked out the harsh stadium lights, casting a shadow that cut across his already sharp features. And if the assortment of old scars crisscrossing his face and body were anything to go by, Dorian guessed that the patch he wore over his left eye was a genuine addition to his character, instead of some needless prop. He stared down at Dorian with a gleam in his eye and a playful smirk on his lips, but the large hand he offered to Dorian was gentle. Palm up and inviting.

As the seconds dragged out between them, Dorian could feel the world around him become hazy and unfocused. The clarity of reality slipped away, becoming a distant afterthought as he felt himself reaching out to place his hand into the one that was offered. As he was pulled up out of his seat, a muted part of his brain become aware of the fact that Rilienus had finally started to notice what was going on around him, his phone coming away from his ear as he watched Dorian get pulled into the mascot’s bare chest. Dorian couldn’t have given a nugs ass. Utterly mesmerized as The Iron Bull greeted him with a quick yet somehow still sultry, “Hey” before his lone eye looked past him. When his focus returned to Dorian just a heartbeat later, he grinned with a dazzling bright smile, “One sec.”

With one hand still holding Dorian’s, The Bull reached around him to grab the still half full coke from the cup holder. As The Bull straightened with Dorian’s forgotten drink in his opposite hand, The Bull merely answered Dorian’s confused expression with a mischievous wink before leaning past him, raising his arm as the cup began to tilt—Dorian turned his head just in time to watch as the remaining liquid left in his cup was dumped unceremoniously over Rilienus’s head.

The entire stadium erupted in a deafening roar, the cheers rivaling the volume they reached when their teams scored a home run. Dorian couldn’t help it; he threw back his head and howled with laughter. And the next thing he knew, he was being lifted into The Iron Bull’s strong arms, one hand supporting his back while the other cradled his knees, the proud muscles of his chest pillowing the side of Dorian’s face. The whole crowd stood with thundering applause as The Bull turned and carried Dorian back up the steps. Dorian’s head was spinning at the unbelievable probability of it all. One of the worst dates in his personal history, was literally being left behind him as he was carted off by a sports team mascot. In that moment, Dorian knew this day would become one of those sought-after memories that he got to look back on for many times to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points if you can guess all the random kiss cam victims >:3c


End file.
